Of Fictional Boyfriends
by ThatSarcasticOne
Summary: "You expect me to believe that you met a guy at summer camp and you've maintained a relationship even though he lives maybe an hour away from you and, oh, I don't know, DOESN'T EXIST?" Annabeth has a talk about Percy Jackson, her fictional boyfriend.


**So, I realize this is a pretty cliché topic, but I couldn't help myself. My favorite kind of Percabeth stories are the kind where people don't believe they have a boyfriend/girlfriend and are complete jerks and I needed some way to survive until the House of Hades (did you guys see the cover?! Fangirl moment!) so this happened.**

* * *

Annabeth sat in the library, textbooks splayed out in front of her, tapping her pencil against her chin. She could name every single monster in Greek mythology (and quite a few Roman too). She could tell you ten different ways to kill a fury with just a dagger. She could draw up a plan for a building complete with structural design and support. But pre-calc?

Annabeth slammed the textbook shut, ignoring the dirty look from the mousy librarian in the corner. She had always been good at schoolwork – better than Percy, at least – but a girl out to get a break when she had just spent the last month fighting for her life and saving the world. Not that anyone knew or acknowledged that fact at the preppy boarding school Annabeth currently resided in.

To make her problems worse, she hadn't seen any of her friends in weeks. Thalia had gone who-knows-where with her hunters, Nico was being pretty mysterious (not that he usually wasn't), Rachel was doing Oracle stuff, and Percy… Percy had been even worse off than her. Annabeth was pretty sure he had spent all of his nights holed up in his room with a textbook on his bed, squinting at the nonsensical characters printed on the pages. But, that was the life of a demigod, she supposed.

Annabeth was startled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Annie, waddup?"

Annabeth knew who it was the moment the guy spoke, his gravelly voice sending shudders down her spine. She swiveled around in her chair, gray eyes narrowing dangerously. "Hello, Warren. What are you doing in the library? The stupid room is across the hall."

Warren laughed, running his hand through his ash blonde hair, a move that made every other girl at the boarding school swoon. He was tall, Percy's height, with ice blue eyes and muscles that came from hours in the gym. But, even if she didn't have a boyfriend, Annabeth would have never found Warren attractive. He was too assertive and egotistical for her taste. She preferred the sometimes (okay, always) oblivious, seaweed brain type.

"So, Annie, I was thinking we could catch a movie later. There's this new romance out and my shoulder's ready to be cried on."

Annabeth gave him a sweet, yet deadly smile. The boy would never learn. "It's Annabeth. And, as much as I would _hate_ to, I can't. I'm meeting up with someone soon."

Warren narrowed his eyes, but kept a small smirk on his lips. "Who? Your fictional boyfriend?"

Annabeth couldn't help but grin. He had guessed spot on, thought Percy Jackson was very real. He was picking her up to go on their first date night in a month – courtesy of finals. Percy had gotten an A on his math test, and if that wasn't cause for celebration, nothing was.

No one ever believed Annabeth had a boyfriend – not the blonde nerd. As if she spent all her time reading about math and science… Annabeth almost laughed aloud whenever people assumed that about her. If they could see half the things she'd done, they'd probably run away screaming.

"As I've told you, a billion times, Percy Jackson isn't fictional. Sorry to break it to you, but you've got competition and you've already lost."

Annabeth stood up from her seat and gathered her books in one arm, pushing past Warren as she made her way back to the dorm. The boy followed, his long legs easily keeping up with hers. "We've never seen this boyfriend of yours. And, I can't lose against someone I've never fought with. If he's really coming to pick you up, I want to meet him." Warren seemed to think that he had won the argument – no way could Percy Jackson be real – and it was so funny that Annabeth couldn't resist a laugh.

"Nervously laughing because I've finally beat you at your game, Annie? It's okay; I won't hold it against you. Just come to dinner with me."

Annabeth tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ears, arching an eyebrow at Warren. "You don't give up, do you?"

"I've been told it's a good quality."

"Obviously, no one else you know has a brain. If you really want to meet Percy, then sure, I'm all for it. He'll be here in five minutes, actually."

Now it was Warren's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You went out and hired someone to be your fictional boyfriend just for _me_? You shouldn't have!" He placed a hand on his heart mockingly, taking a step closer to Annabeth. She could spell the excessive amount of Axe and hair gel he had applied earlier in the day and it was enough to make even the strongest willed people gag. "Just admit it, Annie. You want me."

Annabeth took a step towards Warren and theatrically sighed. "Oh no! How did you ever guess what I actually wanted?!"

"So you admit it!"

"It's called sarcasm, idiot. Learn it."

"Why don't you teach me?"

"Goodbye." Annabeth stalked up the last few flights of stairs to her dorm room, shutting the door and punching a pillow. Warren didn't seem to understand the fact that she was taken (and by a much better human being). His constant pestering and never really bothered her too much, the boy was like this with everyone, but lately it had gotten worse. Annabeth figured she was a prize; Warren wanted what he couldn't have.

The moment she stepped out of her dorm a few minutes later, ready for her date with Percy, Annabeth saw Warren waiting for her, a coy smile on his lips.

"So, where does this," he made air quotes, "_boyfriend_ of yours go?"

She answered without hesitation. "Goode high. It's closer to the center of Manhattan."

"Uh huh. And how did you meet him?"

"Summer camp."

"Really? You expect me to believe that you met a guy at summer camp and you've managed to maintain a relationship even though he lives maybe an hour away from you and, oh, I don't know, _doesn't exist_? Give it up, Annie."

Annabeth could feel he temper rising, but she plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face as she walked out into the parking lot. "You give it up, Warren. I'm sure there are a million other girls at this school dying to be coveted by you."

"Ah, but none of them are quite as feisty."

Annabeth was fairly sure she was going to low her top soon, and was relieved to see a messy head of black hair step out of a car and wave at her.

"Hey, Annabeth! Let's go! My mom and Paul want to spend some time with you before dinner!" Percy Jackson yelled, giving Annabeth a grin.

Warren looked shocked as Annabeth made her way down the school steps. "Where are you going?!"

Annabeth gave Warren an innocent smile. "Oh, I'm off to go on a date with my fictional boyfriend."

* * *

**I will most likely be writing a sequel of sorts to this, but it'll be Percy's experience in this same position, so stay tuned! :)**

**Please review and tell me how I can make my writing better! It would mean a lot!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


End file.
